Tursacra
Overview Tursacra is a massive creature who slumbers beneath the Irish countryside. He is covered in stones, which he uses both offensively and defensively. His long spiked tail can cause earthquakes, and he can discharge electrical energy at short range. He thrives on destruction, replenishing his energy by absorbing the broken materials around himself. Origin 4,000 years ago, the magic of Ireland coalesced around the Hill of Tara, where it sat formless for many years. That changed when the demon Balor came - wreaking destruction across the land with his baleful gaze. In this time of crisis, Tursacra arose to drive out evil, surrounding himself with armor made of earth and stone. During his slumbers, the people of Ireland could still feel the greatness of Tursacra's magic, and Irish Kings would come to the Hill of Tara, hoping to hear Tursacra's roar of approval. Tursacra has manifested only a handful of times, such as when the Sorceress of the Unspoken came to power, or to battle the Enchanter of Broken Souls. Even today, Tursacra remains vigilant should the need come again for his stalwart defense. Energy System Tursacra gains energy from the destruction around him. Bringing down large structures or otherwise destroying the environment creates loose minerals, which he can harvest to replenish the stone he expends during weapon attacks. In lieu of breaking things, Tursacra can draw stone from the earth directly - though doing so is a much slower process. Ranged Combat Tursacra uses a short-range bolt of green electricity to wear down opponents, but his most devastating ranged weapon are the stone shards he hurls at opponents, and detonates on command. In addition to significant damage, these timed explosions can distract and interrupt enemy actions - allowing Tursacra to gain the initiative. Tursacra can also use his mighty stone tail to cause localized earthquakes, which trip up monsters and are an excellent way to clear out nearby obstructions! Grappling Tursacra is strong, but slow. Agile opponents are often able to escape his grasp, so against all but the most lumbering of opponents Tursacra tends to rely on his melee abilities. Tursacra is also very heavy, so very few opponents will attempt to grapple with him. Melee Combat Tursacra's heavily armored body and powerful stone fists are an incredible pair. Tursacra can detonate the stone encrustations on his fists on impact - causing massive additional explosive damage. His tail is an excellent melee tool as well - striking both low and mid-level targets with great impact. Although he has low mobility, Tursacra's long arms give him surprising reach and striking speed within a modest distance. His jumps allow him to stretch out even further, though at the cost of some mobility. Weakness Tursacra is quite slow, and his stone shard projectiles are hard to aim around obstacles. Tursacra often focuses his attention on clearing out an open space to fight in - which simultaneously recharges his energy! Very fast opponents can evade the stone shards, forcing Tursacra to rely on his weaker (but low energy-cost) electrical discharge ability to strike at range. In melee combat, Tursacra has only his tail to deal Edged damage with, which can be limiting against other heavily armored opponents Animation Guidelines *Personality: Tursacra lumbers like a cranky old man who is tired of kids messing up his lawn. He doesn't have any particular malice - but he knows the order things should take, and it irritates him to see the world out of alignment. He moves slowly not because he is big or heavy (though he is) but because he's simply not in too much of a hurry - he knows he'll arrive in time to set things right, so why make a fuss about it? *Combat Focus: Tursacra is an unstoppable force - but not a very swiftly-moving one. He carefully builds up energy and position, and then unleashes it for tremendous damage in a few short bursts. He uses his tail for longer-reaching attacks, and his arms have surprising reach on their own! Tursacra's fist attacks are sometimes quick, but are usually ponderous. *Special Considerations: Tursacra's back protrusions may prove problematic for his faceup_prone animations. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Fall of Nemesis Category:Good Kaiju Category:Monsters with Name Changes Category:Grey Kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Godzillajtn Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Fall of Nemesis Monsters